


So Here We Are

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Gate 7, Kobato
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “In this existence, we can only do what we can.”





	

"It's been a while," Kobato spoke finally, an unhappy tone in her voice. "I had hoped that things would be different, that things could get better, as each day went by, but…"

Hana didn't dare to say a word to interrupt Kobato; she didn't need to. She kept their hands entwined and she stroked the back of the other girl's hand in a soothing motion.

"I try to make things better, to make people happy, but I don't know if it's enough."

Hana took a deep breath, fleeting and lilting, and she led Kobato's hand, pressing close to her chest, a small warmth between them.

"You're a gentle spirit, Kobato. Happiness is always fleeting, and we both know that. In this existence, we can only do what we can, and believe me, you're making a huge difference."

Hana leaned in, and placed a hand on Kobato's shoulder, crimson eyes meeting reddish-pink.

" _You_ are enough, Kobato."

Kobato slowly yet surely started to smile. It was a small smile, but it was her smile nonetheless. With that, Hana smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Hana. I'm really glad I met you."

"Me, too," Hana answered sincerely, staring at Kobato fondly.


End file.
